


This Is WCW's Ace Reporter, Sexing Live

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, WCW Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A hotel party lets Robin and Catherine get 'freaky'.RP Fic.





	This Is WCW's Ace Reporter, Sexing Live

Catherine White, WCW's Ace Reporter, the woman who had managed to track down the amnesiac Cactus Jack, went up the hotel stairs with her cameraman in tow. She reached the right floor and turned and began to speak to Camera.

"This is WCW's Ace reporter Catherine White, reporting to you live from inside The Marriott Hotel I'm here tonight to interview...."

Just then The Nature Boy Ric Flair came out of one of the rooms, he was dressed in his ring robe and a pair of Y Front underpants in one hand he had a glass of champagne he was dancing to some music coming out of his room in which a party was clearly going on.

Flair: “ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! La Cucaracha. Oh baby The Horseman are having a real party tonight Whooooooooooooooo!"

Just then a Miss Elizabeth, dressed in only black stockings, matching garter belts and black lace knickers came out and pulled him back in. Catherine blinked ...and then carried on.

"I'm here tonight to interview WCW's newest backstage announcer Robin Green."

She went to the Robin's Hotel door and knocked. Robin had moved to let the woman in, smiling softly. 

"Good evening Catherine."

Catherine smiled and came in with her Camera man.

"Good evening yourself Robin."

"I suppose you already know half the place is partying tonight?"

Catherine smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do.... why aren't you joining in?"

"I promised I'd wait for you baby..." 

Robin smiled, moving to stroke her hair lightly. Catherine murred. 

"You like being here with me baby girl?"

"Oh yes."

Catherine said softly. 

"Then lose the watcher..."

Catherine blinked.

"Can't he stay and film? For memories sake."

She asked. 

"Depends, can he stay quiet in his own corner?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. She looked at the Camera man and he went and stood in a corner though still filming.

"Satisfied?"

She asked Robin breathlessly. 

"Not even close... but I'll cope."

Robin teased, pulling Catherine closer and kissing her fiercely. Catherine mewed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Robin pressing her body against hers. 

"Mmm, someone's soaking wet..."

"Can you blame me?"

Catherine murred breathlessly.

"With all this debauchery going on around me and such a sexy girl in my arms."

"Mmmm, no?"

Robin teased, moving to unbutton Catherine's jacket, pushing it free of her shoulders. 

"You seem a little... overdressed for the party."

Catherine purred breathlessly.

"You have to be clothed to get into the hotel you know."

She said as she began undoing Robin's blouse. 

"Doesn't mean you needed a blazer baby girl."

Robin teased, moving to undo and push free Catherine's blouse, allowing her own to slip loose even as she moved to slowly kiss Catherine, moving to remove her bra. Catherine murred and let her take her bra as she also took Robin's. The Cameraman zoomed his camera in on the two ladies’ breasts. Robin smirked, moving to unzip Catherine's skirt, nudging it downwards. Catherine meanwhile lent in and began to suck on Robin's nipples. Robin had smiled, moving to run her hand over Catherine's bare stomach. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Catherine murred and undid Robin's short skirt. Robin had smiled, stepping out of her skirt and leading Catherine to the bed, settling her back before kneeling over her to kiss her, soon settling beside her and pulling Catherine closer again. 

"So.... ready to play?"

"Oh yes."

Robin had purred, moving to idly cup and caress her breasts. 

"My sexy girl."

Catherine murred loudly, as the cameraman zoomed in for some really hot shots.   
"More?"

"Yes."

Catherine murred.

"I want your face between my legs."

Robin smiled, moving to do just that, suckling teasingly on her clit. Catherine bucked and mewled, pressing her pussy even more into Robin's mouth. Robin soon began to lick and tease at her, slowly picking a pace, then upping it. Catherine mewled louder and bucked harder. Robin murred and sped up. Catherine screamed and came apart.


End file.
